On the Internet, content hosting platforms or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share media items or data content. Such media items or data content may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content such as blogs, social media pages, short original videos, pictures, photos, articles, avatars, software programs, games, etc. Content hosting sites and social networking sites allow users to share media items or data content with other users as social shares (e.g., a feed item, post). The social shares can be presented to users in various feeds (e.g., social feed, news feed). A social share can include a reference to a media item or data content and typically includes its own set of comments that are specific to the social share. For multiple social shares that each include a reference to the same media item or data content, each of the social shares typically has its own set of comments.